


Chance

by EmbraceTheDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheDarkness/pseuds/EmbraceTheDarkness
Summary: It was just a chance encounter between witch & wizard. Or so Draco thought when he brought his father to Hogwarts.





	Chance

At the sound of footsteps Draco turned, grey-blue eyes watching the new Professor of Herbology approach from down the hallway. Dressed in sapphire robes trimmed in crimson and with her blue-black hair pulled into a loose ponytail the small Asian witch looked almost ridiculously young for a teacher. She had had some problems from the older students because of her youthful appearance when she had started here at Hogwarts a little more than a year ago. But if he was to guess Draco would say she was about the same age as Snape.

"Draco," those unusual eyes of hers landed on his guest, considering the other for the span of a heartbeat or two, before flickering back to him, "come along. You don't want to be late for your last class."

Her lightly tone, the accent made her words light as if she was on the verge of laughing, still caused a scowl to cross his features. Just who was this witch to speak at him so. He was not some 1st year he was into his 6th year. And this was the night of the Leaving Feast. If he was a little late to the last class of the day certainly his godfather would understand. Without another thought he turned back intending to continue the interrupted discussion. The older wizard, however, was frowning as he watched the witch disappear around a corner.

* * *

**Scene/Character Change**

Brushing fingers through thick raven blue-black, so dark as to have a bluish tinge, hair she frowned at the parchment unrolled across her desk. Was she that lousy of a teacher or were her students that lazy they couldn't describe the properties of simple marigold. Found in almost every garden it was more than just a plant. Those bright orange flowers could be ground into a paste for burns or dry skin and steeped as teas to combat cold and stomach aches. It wasn't like she hadn't covered marigold. It wasn't like she had made sure the library was stocked with various herbal books when she had taken over from Pomona Sprout eighteen months ago when the other had retired to care for a sickly sister.

Picking up the plumed quill fingers itched with the urge to follow her darker colleague's habit of simply slashing a brilliant red X across the mockery of a paper. Lips twitched. If she did that, marked the paper exactly like Severus himself, then the rumours would really fly. She knew what the students thought of her. Some thought she was too young to teach. Some thought she was here to keep an eye on Dumbledore. Some thought she was an Auror. Others thought she was a Death Eater. It was all around amusing when she thought about it. 

So caught up was she in her thoughts that she jolted at the sudden knock on her door.

Turquoise, a rich blue with just the slightest hint of green, eyes narrowed. The Leaving Feast had come to an end just a few hours ago and most of the students should be in their rooms packing up. Preparing to go home or wherever it was they went during the summer months. But it wasn't Remus for Lupin would have simply barraged into her office, invited or not, with all the liberty that came from being friends. Nor was it Severus, though Snape would be one of the few other professors who'd be looking for her at this hour, for it lacked the Potion Master's confidence.

Another knock, "Professor."

Her head dropped against the back of her seat with a soft thunk. What fresh hell was this that he had come to her office rather than hightail it to the family manor house?

With a sigh, knowing that this particular student wouldn't leave until she found out what he wanted, she pushed herself up from her chair. Her robes, the rich sapphire coloration contrasted by lines of crimson that trimmed the sleeves and a strip that ran down the center, swished around her ankles. Her dogwood wand, all eleven and a half inches of it, was a warm and even comfortable weight within her hand. Though she knew just which student it was with the increasing activity of Death Eaters, even suspected ones, there was no harm in being cautious.

Her fingers closed around the door handle and as she pushed it open. The Slytherin student, dressed in simpler black robes than the silver on green of his House, stood on the other side his hands at his sides. However, before the student could utter a word a snake-headed cane pressed against the sensitive area between shoulder and neck pushing the younger Malfoy to the side. They may share the same fair skin and ash-blonde hair. But this man's features were matured, one would even say more distinguished, than his son's and the slate grey eyes that starred down at her harder.

Despite herself Kagome took a step back, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss. Higurashi," the purposeful lack of her title wasn't missed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene-setting introduction.


End file.
